


One shot of the day

by Jintuh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Ships to Be Added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short One Shot, Short Stories, Sweet, bookshops, bookstore owner!jae, florist!wonpil, flowrshops, wizard!wonpil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintuh/pseuds/Jintuh
Summary: One shots inspired by the word of the dayDay 1. Jae x WonpilDay 2. Younghyun x Jae
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Inflorescence || Jae x Wonpil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonpil's a florist and Jae's his friendly neighbor and crush who owns a bookstore.

_**Day 1.** _

_ inflorescence _

_/ˌɪnflɔːˈrɛs(ə)ns,ˌɪnfləˈrɛs(ə)ns/_

_❃ the complete flower head of a plant including stems, stalks, bracts, and flowers. ❃_

_❃ the arrangement of the flowers on a plant. ❃_

_❃ the process of flowering. ❃_

Wonpil was the owner of a cute flower shop at the edge of town. He was a specialist in growing flowers -especially- made for people with allergies. Wonpil magic could erase most of the pollen out of the flowers, ending up with beautiful flowers that just couldn't be reproduced in the end. Luckily, with Wonpil's magic, he was able to grow them whenever he wanted or needed the flowers.

The reason Wonpil made this flower-shop and took years to develop a pollen-free flower was the cute bookstore owner that was living right next to Wonpil. The male would constantly sneeze whenever he walked outside and close to Wonpil's store and Wonpil knew that he was basically drowning himself with medication just to stay here. The wizard felt so bad, that he had to do something. So now, Wonpil's store was the first and only store with only hypoallergenic flowers in the area.

"Good afternoon, Wonpil-ah," Jae said happily, his voice ringing through the air. Wonpil showed the brightest smile as the bookstore-owner walked inside of his shop. He was wearing a baby-pink sweater and he was wearing his golden-rimmed glasses. A small blush was painted on Jae's cheeks as he walked closer to the counter. "I need your advice. What flowers would be great if you want to show your love for someone?" Wonpil shrugged a little, his smile changing into a teeth-gritting grin.

"Is it for a good friend kind of love? Family member kind of love-"

"No. I am in love with someone and I want them to know through some flowers." Wonpil nodded a little. It felt like he was being stabbed in his heart. It was painful. So very painful. Wonpil sighed deeply and walked through the store, looking for flowers that could resemble the kind of love Jae was looking for.

"You can do the classic roses... But I can also make a mix of roses, carnations and peonies... Roses resemble love and romance, obviously... The carnations stand for admiration and affection. The peonies also resemble romance. They're often used at weddings, you know? They say that if you have these at your wedding, you will have a long and happy marriage." Jae smiled softly and nodded vigorously.

"Sounds -amazing- Wonpil." Wonpil blushed a little and he started to assemble the bo bouquet.

"Here you go," Wonpil said as he handed Jae the finished bouquet of flowers. Jae's lips curled up even bigger as their hands carefully brushed against each other in the process. "That'd be 3,50 dollars." Jae handed the florist his money, waving a little as he walked away.

"Have a nice day!"

"You too!"

Wonpil tried to forget about his encounter with the older today. He really tried. But at any given moment that he was alone, the thought that Jae would have found a lover was scaring Wonpil a lot. It was scaring Wonpil because he wasn’t the lover. Wonpil maybe had a tiny crush on the tall guy that would always smile so widely and so cute at Wonpil whenever they met. With such charms, it was hard not to fall in love with him.

Wonpil closed off his store, walking up the outside stairs to his house above his store. Only to find a bag hanging around his door handle. Wonpil recognized the bouquet he had made that day and he couldn’t help but feel warm as he took the bag inside. It contained the bouquet he had made for Jae this afternoon and two books. All about love and No one belongs here more than you.

Wonpil's hearts started beating faster as he grabbed a small card out of the bag. He read it out loud, hoping that if he read it to himself, he could believe that this was actually happening.

"Wonpil-ah, would you like to go out with me sometime? I have to be honest, my love for you is keeps blooming and it grows bigger and bigger. I just couldn’t help myself to admit my love for you. Will you please say yes?" Wonpil laughed to himself. Obviously he'd say yes. But he will let Jae know tomorrow. For now, Wonpil just had to try to make himself believe that this was really happened.


	2. Sedentary || Jae x Younghyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae just wants cuddles while Younghyun just wants to relax. They make it work.

_**Day 2** _

_sedentary_

_/ˈsɛd(ə)nt(ə)ri/_

_(of a person) tending to spend much time seated; somewhat inactive._

_(of work or a way of life) characterized by much sitting and little physical exercise._

_(of a position) sitting; seated._

Younghyun just wanted to relax after a long day of classes... But apparently, that was harder than he imagined when his boyfriend only wanted attention. It was the only thing Jae had talked about this day, he just needed Younghyun's attention.

Younghyun came home and immediately let himself fall down on the couch, snuggling into a blanket while putting on the tv. Jae heard this from his room and perked up. He carefully opened his door and spotted his boyfriend seated on the couch. Jae smiled widely and sat down beside his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Younghyun's stomach and cuddling to his side. Younghyun sighed deeply as he put on a new episode of Greys Anatomy.

"Babe- Baby- Jaehyung, what are you doing?" Younghyun groaned as his boyfriend let go of his waist and now sat down on Younghyun's lap. Younghyun had to lift his head so he could look over Jae's shoulder and watch the tv. "I can't see anything- You're too tall." Jae huffed and changed his position, still sitting on Younghyun's lap but in a way that Younghyun could still see the tv. Another sigh left the younger's mouth as he accepted faith that Jae used his lap to sit down while they had a whole couch he could sit on.

After a couple of minutes of peaceful silence, Jae scoffed and turned around so he could face Younghyun.

"Give me attention," he whined, "you have been gone this whole day and I missed you! I missed you a lot, Hyunnie! I just want you to give me attention." Younghyun hummed a little, wrapping his arms around Jae and kissing his nose lazily. He was too tired to give his boyfriend attention. "You promised you'd cuddle me once you came back from class!"

"I'm just too tired, hun. I'm sorry." Younghyun did promise his boyfriend that.

"Then why don't we just cuddle while watching your show? I just want your arms wrapped around me!" Younghyun agreed and Jae got out of his lap, sitting very close to Younghyun's side. Younghyun wrapped an arm around Jae's shoulder while Jae leaned against Younghyun. He held his hand. Younghyun planted a small kiss on Jae's hair before playing his show further.

It was a lazy afternoon, but they both could at least spend it with the ones they loved the most. Which was perfect


End file.
